


Jack & Buffy

by MoragMacPherson



Series: Tempus Frangit [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a first impression is made (takes place during <em>Another Side of the Sky</em>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack & Buffy

Running from the Futurekind, Jack draws a gun. The word “don’t” isn’t even out of the Doctor’s lips when Buffy grabs it away and bends the barrel.

She scoffs, “Guns are for amateurs.” The others continue on, but Jack is frozen watching Buffy duck, dodge, and head-butt her way through the mass. Buffy’s impressive with spears, but when she uses one of the savages as a bludgeon, slamming the howling humanoid into the crowd, Jack’s jaw drops. The Futurekind run away. Jack has to control his instinct to do the same.

Instead, he smirks. “Not just a Rose replacement then?” 


End file.
